con amor, Candy
by alexas90
Summary: One shot. Ambientada en 1920 posterior a final de Anime. Entre discursos y confesiones se deja libremente fluir sentimientos encontrados porque cuando se trata de amor, la vida y tomar las decisiones correctas, estas fueron son sus propios peores enemigas. Candyfic.


**CAPITULO I**

 ** _~ Entre discursos y confesiones ~_**

 **Aberdeenshire, Escocia, Noviembre 1920.**

\- "... _No sé cómo dejé que pase cinco años... estoy rodeada de familiares, amigos y me siento más sola que nunca... estoy en la recepción de la tan esperada boda del patriarca Andrew con la duquesa Bethany Campbell... las miradas y el silencio del lugar me hace sentir un tanto incómoda, estoy aquí de pie, al frente y con una copa de champagne, abrumada ante las miradas de los invitados esperando que haga el brindis, siento una enorme tristeza que simplemente me dejan sin palabras para expresar lo que pienso._

 _Todos esperan que la rebelde y atolondrada "pupila y mejor amiga" de Albert de unas palabras de felicitación hacia los recién casados... pero mi corazón está fuera de mí recordando esa noche de verano en la fiesta para la celebrar mi ingreso a la Facultad de Medicina, ese hermoso momento cuándo por un instante dejé de ser la "mejor amiga" y me convertí en su mujer. ¿Cómo esperan que hable de amistad, amor y almas gemelas, cuándo lo veo ahí sentado con su ahora esposa?..." -_ Todos esos pensamientos se encontraban en la cabeza y en el corazón de Candy.

Tomó aire y empezó a articular el discurso más emocial que se había escuchado. _\- Buenas noches, siempre supe que la felicidad va más allá de la riqueza y el poder, son las simples cosas del día a día que hacen que él amor entre dos personas sea profundo y duradero. Los detalles sencillos como unas pijamas coordinadas o una rosa al terminar un ajetreado día, son los que al final de la vida recordaremos._

 _Talvez no sé mucho del amor, pero sé que es encontrar en los ojos del otro la felicidad y complicidad que uno necesita para afrontar los matices de la vida. Sé que es darle color a los días más grises y oscuros, llenar con su simple presencia esos espacios que uno tiene vacío._

 _Albert, eres mí mejor amigo, mí alma. Hoy solo tengo que desear que la felicidad y el amor siempre esté de tu lado..._ \- Viendo fijamente a los celestes ojos de Albert llevando su mano a su corazón, tratando de aguantar las ganas de salir de ahí y llorar hasta que algo calme su tan perturbada alma. Suspiro y continuo con su discurso - _Kate te llevas un gran hombre, estoy segura más de una aquí presente muere de envidia... -_ Sonriendo a los presentes tratando con este comentario, alivianar el denso aire que respiraba. _\- Hazlo feliz, llénalo de ese amor incondicional que él le merece. Te llevas parte de mí... perdón de nosotros como familia Andrew..._ \- Con la voz ya entrecortada y con sus ojos verde esmeraldas al borde de las lágrimas, continuó con su brindis.

 _\- Albert, no importa el lugar... ni el tiempo... ni las circunstancias... yo siempre estaré para tí... sinceramente... siempre te querré..._ \- Hizo una breve pausa y reaccionó ante tal inadecuado comentario. - _Cómo una hermana quiere a un hermano... Cómo tu mejor amiga... -_ Continuó aliviada y terminando su declaración. _\- "...cálmate, no puedes hacerle esto, él es feliz..." -_ Pensó la _rubia. - Levantemos nuestras copas para que celebrar el amor que está pareja tienen y deseando una eterna felicidad. Salud! -_ Los invitados estaban conmovidos ante emotivo brindis de Candy, los aplausos y felicitaciones hacia los novios se escuchaban en todo el lugar.

La boda se realizó en el Castillo de Fyvie, ubicado en el Condado de Turrif, perteneciente a Niall Campbell, Duque de Argull, padre de Bethany. Era un lugar hermoso con paisajes sacados de cuentos medievales, las grandes extensiones de pasto se mezclaban con un cielo azul cobalto con una inmensa luna llena, que iluminaba el denso bosque de los alrededores.

Candy tratando de ser discreta y aprovechando que Albert estaba ocupado entre pláticas con Beth, sus padres y la Tía Elroy, se escabulló hacia una estancia ajena al bullicio de la fiesta. Se quitó sus zapatillas de tacón que tanto le molestaban y sentó en un enorme sillón de madera y piel. Ahí en la penumbra y soledad, dejó caer un par de lágrimas, recordando y pensando en qué momento las cosas entre Albert y ella cambiaron, pensando en todo lo que hubiera hecho diferente. Sí tan sólo se hubiera acordado de aquel día de verano en Chicago...


End file.
